Regalo de Navidad
by Michelle Whitlock
Summary: "Edward es uno de los ayudantes de Santa y desde hace años está enamorado de la joven Isabella que pasaría si Santa le diera la oportunidad de visitarla?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Regalo de navidad**_

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer_

"_Edward es uno de los ayudantes de Santa y desde hace años está enamorado de la joven Isabella que pasaría si Santa le diera la oportunidad de visitarla?"_

Estaba en mi habitación releyendo sus cartas, hacia ya 4 navidades que ella ya no le escribia a Santa... Se preguntaran quien soy pues me llamo Edward y soy uno de los ayudantes de Santa específicamente el encargado de la correspondencia...

"Eddy ya deja esas cartas! Mira como las tienes de arrugadas de tanto que las lees!" Como siempre el oportuno de Emmett

"Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga eh?"

"Bien sabes que Santa te prohibió que tuvieras esas cartas" Aun cuando me enojaba lo que me decia sabia que tenia razón Santa me habia prohibido el acceso a esas cartas diciendo que esataba obsesionado con esa joven (bueno casi niña en el tiempo que me lo prohibieron) ahora ya tenia los 18 años y era una de las razones por las cuales ya no escribía... Desde la primer carta que lei de ella me quede prendado, no era una niña común, no pedia cosas materiales sino la felicidad de sus padres, que no se separaran

"Eddy ya deja de pensar en ella"

"Bueno Emmett y a todo esto a que venias?"

"Ah cierto lo habia olvidado, Santa requiere que vayas a su despacho"

"En serio? Sabes para que?"

"No Edward ni idea amigo"

"Que raro no estamos en la vispera de Navidad el tiene que irse en una hora ya mi trabajo termino"

"Pues si amigo, porque mejor no te apuras y vas asi sales de dudas"

"Tienes razón, gracias Em, te veo luego"

"cheque Ed" ...

Toc toc...

"Adelante"

"Buenas noches Santa"

"Hola Edward"

"Para que me mando a llamar"

"Oh si! Bueno mira desde la navidad pasada ando con una idea"

"Señor y eso que tiene que ver conmigo" estaba ya un poco impaciente demasiado suspenso

"Bueno mira yo se que la joven Swan te interesa que la quieres conocer"

"Si señor eso es verdad pero no comprendo a donde quiere llegar con eso"

"Bueno quiero que me acompañes a dejar los regalos asi puedes ir a verla"

"en serio?"

"Si pero solo por hoy después tienes que volver conmigo al polo norte"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA ES QUE NO TENGO COMPU Y DESDE MI CEL NO PUEDO PUBLICAR Y PUES AL CIBER NO ME LE PUEDO ESCAPAR A MI MAMA TODOS LOS DIAS….

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LOS ALERTAS Y LOS FAVORITOS

REGALO DE NAVIDAD

ISABELLA POV

Detestaba la navidad era lo mismo todos los años, la misma hipocresía, lo bueno es que en un mes me voy a la universidad así que ya no tendré que estar en esta casa... Hoy es víspera de navidad y pues en una hora serán las 12 obviamente no espero a Santa ese terrible fiasco inventado por los adultos para darles esperanzas equivocadas a los niños de que si se portan bien tendrán lo que deseen para navidad...

Hace ya 5 navidades que me di cuenta de la verdad cuando queriendo encontrar a Santa dejando mis regalos bajo el árbol encontre a mis padres haciéndolo ellos no se dieron cuenta de que los vi ya que como era costumbre estaban discutiendo... Ya queria que fuera 31 ese dia si podia irme de fiesta con mis amigos no pregunten porque ya que ni yo lo se... El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, era la melodia que tenia para Zafina mi mejor amiga

"hey Zafri"

"Bella te estas perdiendo de la fiesta del an~o cariño" me grito por el cel se escuchaba la música de Wisin y Yandel a todo volumen

"Zafri bien sabes que Renne tiene como regla que pase el 24 con ellos aunque sea para solo oir como se pelean" es cierto no eran ni las 12 y ya iban por la quinta pelea

"Bueno tu mama esta loca"

"Dime algo que no sepa Zafri"

" Bueno algo que no sabes es que Jacob no ha parado de preguntar por ti"

"Ufff para lo que me interesa, sabes que no me gusta lo quiero solo como amigo"

"Bueno lo que tu digas amiga te dejo porque tengo que buscar un macho para navidad" y la tonta se empezo a reir de mi ushh como odio ser virgen

"Deja de restregarme tu vida sexual pervertida"

"Alguien anda en sus dias te dejo ya vi al ganador de esta noche" la tonta me colgó bueno espero que "su ganador" fuera algo de ver no un fiasco.

Segui viendo la chimenea de mi habitación era lo mas interesante la verdad ya faltaban 10 minutos para las 12 cuando empece a escuchar un ruido, me levante de la cama asustada esta mierda parecia una pelicula de terror, lo bueno era que tenia apagadas todas las luces hasta la chimenea

"Auch! Eso dolio!" Oi una voz que provenia de la chimenea ay dios! Un violador! Pum se escucho un golpe el violador ya estaba en mi cuarto lo podia ver por la luz que provenia de la ventana como salia de la chimenea

"Isabella?" Que? Sabe mi nombre? Ay dios soy mujer muerta! Lo vi dirigiéndose al interruptor de la luz cuando lo alcanzo y la luz se encendio pude ver quien era, era el hombre mas bello que jamas alla visto alto, con la piel como de porcelana, cabello broncineo despeinado me empezaron a picar las palmas de las manos queria tocarselo pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y unos ojos tan verdes mi corazon se salto un latido pero cuando lo oi hablar mi mundo se detuvo

"Isabella?"


End file.
